1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a print control system in which one or more image forming apparatus are connected via a data transmission path. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for controlling a printing operation based on the environment in which the printing operation takes place.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid growth of information communications technologies, such as the Internet, has spawned problems associated with unauthorized access that can have an impact on a global scale. Such problems include tampering or destruction of data, identify theft or impersonation, leaking of classified information, and cyber terrorism.
In order to counter such problems, an access control method may utilize an access control list (ACL) referred to as Posix ACL according to the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1003.1 standard. In another access control method, a device itself may be locked, just like a car or a desk drawer, so that the device cannot be used or turned on unless a matching key is inserted.
In recent years, a short-range wireless communication technology called Bluetooth has become increasingly common. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-92784 proposes a technology for enabling a hard disk drive (HDD) to be shared by plural personal computers (PC) using Bluetooth in a local area network (LAN) environment while ensuring security. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-176641 discloses a technology for preventing unauthorized access to a device or information (files) stored in the device using a connection authenticating technology based on the aforementioned short-range wireless communication standard.
However, these conventional methods have not been capable of sufficiently ensuring confidentiality of information printed by an image forming apparatus such as a printer. For example, when a user with access to certain information prints the information using a remote printer, a printed output could be seen by an unintended person, who may leak the printed information before the printed output can be in the hands of the user. In order to ensure the confidentiality of such printed information, it is desirable to limit the printing operation depending on who is present near the printer (i.e., printer environment).